The 10,000 Cartoon Pyramid
by mr cartoon
Summary: Cartoon All Stars From All Over Have Come To Help Cartoon Characters Describe Clues & Words Which Will Hopefully Lead The Players To Their Pay Day Of  10,000.
1. Introduction & Main Game 1

The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[Quick Note - This Is A Very Important Parody For Me Cause This Will Mark My 40th Fanfic Here On Fanfiction & Just Like Before I Only Own My OC That's All] 

Episode 1 - Introduction & Main Game 1 

[The Show Begins With A View Of A Giant Circle With Guard Rails Rapped Around It & Inside Are 2 Chairs On Each Side]

Announcer - This Is The Winner's Circle, Where In Just A Few Minutes You Will See A Cartoon All Star & Their Partner Step Into This Circle To Have The Chance Of Winning $10,000 In Less Than A Minute... Ladies & Gentleman, It's Time For The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[The Theme Song Begins To Play As The Lights Go On While In The Back A Giant Door Opens Up Revealing A Giant Pyramid With A $10,000 Sign Flashing At The Top]

Announcer - Today's Cartoon All Stars Are, From The Simpsons Marge Simpson, & From The Addams Family Gomez Addams

[Both Marge & Gomez Walks In From The Right Side Of The Set & Wave To Everyone As They Both Walk To Their Seperate Podiums]

Announcer - And Here's Your Host, Shawn K.

[By Then Shawn K. Walks In From The Left Side Of The Set As The Audience Starts To Applaud Even Louder] 

Shawn K. - Thanks You Guys... Well It Looks As If I Just Keep Bringing Back Favorites, Welcome To The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid Where You Will See Cartoons Try To Win $10,000 In Less Than One Minute... Who Knows It Could Happen To One Of Our Two Contestants, It Could Be Yugi Muto A Boy Who Lives In Domino City

[A Shot Of Yugi Is Shown Sitting With Marge Simpson]

Shawn K. - How's It Going Yugi

Yugi Muto - Uh, Just Fine Really 

Shawn K. - So Tell Us A Little Bit About Yourself, What Was Your Life About & What Sort Of Hobbies Do You Have

Yugi Muto - Hmm, Well.. It's Like You Said I Grew Up In The City Of Domino & I Currently Attend A High School & Not To Feel Embaressed But I'm Sort Of The Shortest Guy In School

[Just Then Some Random Guy In The Audience Laughs At Him Getting Everybodies Attention Until Another Person Knocks Him In The Head]

Audience Member - It's Okay You Guys Your Good 

Yugi Muto - Anyways, Then One Day My Whole Life Completley Changed When I Solved The Millenium Puzzle, Because Of This It Helped Me Step Up Of The Side Of Cowardness & Turned Me Into A Brave Duelist, & Not Only That It Also Helped Me Make Some Great Friends 

Shawn K. - (Sniff) Wow Now That's Definently Life Changing, & Hopefully After All Of That It Could Help You Try Your Best To Win $10,000 Today, Wouldn't You Agree

[Yugi Shakes His Head Yes] 

Shawn K. - Glad To Here It, Best Of Luck To You... Especially With Your Opponent Named Muriel Bagge Form The Middle Of Nowhere

[A Shot Of Muriel Is Shown Sitting With Gomez Addams]

Muriel - Why Hello Everybody

Audience - Hi Muriel

Shawn K. - Well I Can See Everyone Likes You Already

[Muriel Starts To Giggle A Little] 

Shawn K. - So Muriel What Have You Done In Your Life

Muriel - Well I'm Known As An Expert Of Cooking Some Yummy Food From Desserts, Meats, Sandwiches, Fruits, Vegetables, Just Name It I've Cooked Them All.. Also I Have A Most Wonderful Husband Named Eustace, We've Been Together For A Very Long Time & We Also Have A Little Dog Named Courage, He's Such A Dear

Shawn K. - I See, Now Just A Quick Question Before The Show Started I Asked You A Question Involving Eustace, & You Said That He Also Loved Money, Am I Right

Muriel - Why Yes It's True, I Just Don't Know How That Man Loved It From The Beginning

Shawn K. - I Wish I'd Knew But Just Like You I Don't, So What I'm Seeing Is That If You Do Win The $10,000 He'll Be Wanting To Split The Money With You

Muriel - I Suppose, But I Plan To Use It For More Responsible Things.. That Is If I Do Win It Of Course

Shawn K. - Rrright, Well I Wish You Luck In Today's Game Muriel

Muriel - Why Thank You Shawn 

Shawn K. - No Prob.. Okay Now That We All Know Each Other Let's Play The Game & Players May I Direct Your Attention To The Winner's Circle

[The Camera Zooms Out A Little Bit Showing The Winner's Circle]

Shawn K. - Now That's The Spot Where You Could Win Up To $10,000 & That's The Main Point Of This Game, But To Find Out Who Goes There We Play A Game With 6 Categories On This Smaller Pyramid Right Beside Me

[The Camera Turns To A Smaller Pyramid With 6 Categories] 

Shawn K. - And These Categories Go As By Followed: Book Review, Made Of Glass, Big Wheels, Building Materials, Man's Best Friend, Sporting Items... Marge You Have The Choice Of Choosing The 1st Categories & Once You Do I'll Explain The Rules Of The Game Okay 

Marge Simpson - Oh Sure, And For Some Wierd Reasons That's Been Infecting My Mind For The Last 5 Seconds, I Guess I'll Choose Sporting Items

Shawn K. - Very Well...Now To Explain How The Rules Work, Now Marge As You Can See Their's A Private Screen Right In Front Of You & It's Your Job To Describing That Clue To Yugi For Each One He Manages To Get Right That's Worth A Point, But You Can't Use Any Clues That Are illegal Cause If You Do Use An illegal Clue You'll Hear This 

[Cuckoo Bird SFX]

Shawn K. - Then That Means You Can't Score On That Word, So In All Your Trying To See How Many You Can Score In 30 Seconds Got That Marge

Marge Simpson - I Think So

Shawn K. - Good, Oh & If Yugi Can't Figure Out A Clue You Can Just Pass It & Will Go To The Next Word.. Now Just Like The Category, Each Word You Describe Marge Will Correspond To A Sporting Item, All Right.. Or In This Case Types Of Sporting Items

Marge Simpson - Sounds All Right 

Shawn K. - Good, You Have 30 Seconds To Get As Many Words As You Can.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears] 

Word #1: A Hockey Puck 

Marge Simpson - Uh This Item Is Used On Either Ice Or Air Fields

Yugi Muto - A Hockey Puck

Marge Simpson - Right 

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: Catcher's Mitt 

Marge Simpson - Okay, This Item is Used For Players To Catch A Ball

Yugi Muto - Gloves

Marge Simpson - No, There For Baseball

Yugi Muto - Oh, A Catcher's Mitt

Marge Simpson - There You Go

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: A Soccer Ball 

Marge Simpson - Now, This Item Involves A Game With Goals From One Side Of The Side To The Other

Yugi Muto - A Football 

Marge Simpson - Uh No, But It Involves Kicking It Into Your Opponent's Net 

Yugi Muto - A Kickball

Marge Simpson - Close, But It's The Opposite Of That Type

Yugi Muto - A Soccer Ball

Marge Simpson - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: A Horseshoe

Marge Simpson - Okay, Now This Item Is Something You Throw 

Yugi Muto - A Frisbee 

Marge Simpson - Uh, Not That But You Throw It & Involves Hitting A Metal Pole

Yugi Muto - A Target Set

Marge Simpson - Oh.. Just Pass It

Word #5: A Hurdle

Marge Simpson - Uh, This Is What You Jump Over While Running

Yugi Muto - A Hurdle

Marge Simpson - Right

[Ding SFX] 

Word #6: A Polo Mallet 

Marge Simpson - Oh, Let's See Um...

[Buzzer SFX] 

Shawn K. - Time's Up Marge That's Gonna Do It

Marge Simpson - Boy, That Was A Little Tough Thinking Of Clues

[As Marge Talks With Yugi A Little The Camera Switches To Gomez & Muriel]

Shawn K. - Okay Gomez, Now It's Your Turn To Pick A Category

Gomez Addams - Well Shawn My Friend, It Took Me Some Time To Figure This Game Out During Marge's Turn, But Now I Know Exactly How To Work It & I Think Will Go For Some Big Wheels

Shawn K. - All Right..Well Gomez Just Like Marge Did With Yugi, You Need To Describe To Your Partner Muriel As Many Words As You Can Within 30 Seconds, Think You Can Do That

Gomez Addams - Can A Bat Try To Fly Without Wings

[The Audience Starts To Laugh Pretty Loud]

Shawn K. - I See Your Point.. Okay Then, Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: A Tank

Gomez Addams - This Is An Armored Vehicle Used By The Army 

Muriel - A Tank

Gomez Addams - Right 

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: Stagecoach

Gomez Addams - Now This Is What's Used To Be Pulled By Horses Before Their Were Cars

Muriel - A Stagecoach

Gomez Addams - Yep

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: A Push Cart

Gomez Addams - And This Is Used To Transfer Heavy Things

Muriel - A Push Cart

[Ding SFX]

Gomez Addams - Good Job

Word #4: A Moving Van

Gomez Addams - This Is What They Use To Load Stuff From One House To The Other 

Muriel - A Pick-Up Truck

Gomez Addams - Close But It's A Lot Bigger 

Muriel - Oh, A Moving Truck 

Gomez Addams - There You Go 

[Ding SFX]

Word #5: A Tow Truck

Gomez Addams - Now This One Is Used To Carry Broken Down Vehicles

Muriel - A Tow Truck

Gomez Addams - Got It

[Ding SFX]

Word #6: A Tractor

Gomez Addams - And This Is What A Farmer Drives At His Farm

Muriel - A Tractor 

Gomez Addams - Yes Ma'm

[Ding SFX]

Word #7: A Fire Engine

Gomez Addams - Okay, Now This One Is Used When There's A Fire

[Cuckoo Bird SFX]

Gomez Addams - Whoops, My Bad

Word #8: A Boss

Gomez Addams - Okay, This One

[Buzzer SFX] 

Gomez Addams - Never Mind

[The Audience Starts To Applaud A Little As The Camera Zooms Out A Little Showing Both Teams & Their Scores] 

Shawn K. - Well, I'm Impressed Gomez You Flew Through Those Clues Like It Was Too Easy

Gomez Addams - Sure They Were, But Hey That's How Life Works Right

Shawn K. - I Guess, Anyhow The Scores Four To Six & Yugi It's Your Turn To Give The Clues So That Means You Get To Choose The Next Category 

[Yugi Looks Over The Four Remaining Categories]

Yugi Muto - I Guess Will Try Building Materials 

Shawn K. - Building Materials It Is, Okay Yugi Now Just Like Marge Did In The Last Round Your Gonna Be Giving The Clues That Correspond To This Subject, You Got 30 Seconds To Do As Many As You Can, Think You Can Handle It 

Yugi Muto - Uh, I Think So...But I'm A Little Nervous

Shawn K. - Ah Don't Worry Yugi I'm Sure You'll Do Fine, Speaking Of Which.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: Beams

Yugi Muto - Okay, Uh This Is Used For Some Houses As Main Holding Points 

Marge Simpson - Beams

Yugi Muto - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: Plaster

Yugi Muto - This Is What You Use For Coating Up Walls & Ceilings

Marge Simpson - Plaster 

Yugi Muto - Yeah

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: A Hinge

Yugi Muto - Uh, It's A Bearing That Connects Two Solid Objects

Marge Simspon - A Ceiling Fan

Yugi Muto - No It Used To Hold A Door

Marge Simpson - Oh A Hinge

Yugi Muto - Yeah That's It

[Ding SFX] 

Word #4: Putty

Yugi Muto - ...Uuuuhh... I Don't Know This One, Pass

Word #5: Moldings

Yugi Muto - This'll Work, Okay It's Sort Of A Metal Type

Marge Simpson - Nails

Yugi Muto - Well It's Metal, But It Has A Mean Of Applying Light & Dark Shaded Stripes To A Structure Or Object 

Marge Simpson - Moldings 

Yugi Muto - Yep

[Ding SFX] 

Word #6: A Plane

Yugi Muto - ... Oh Brother Um..

[Buzzer SFX]

Yugi Muto - Huh, Time's Up 

[The Audience Began To Applaud A Little As Yugi Relaxs A Little]

Shawn K. - Not To Shabby Yugi You Guys Managed To Double Your Score With This One 

[Yugi Starts To Rub The Back Of His Head A Little While He Smiles As The Camera Switches Over To Muriel & Gomez]

Shawn K. - The Score's Eight To Six & Muriel You Get To Choose The Next Category, & As You Can Tell There's Only Three Left

Muriel - Well Shawn, If There's One Thing I Know About My Little Courage Is That He's Also Man's Best Friend So I Pick Man's Best Friend

Shawn K. - Okay, Now I Figured You Would Pick That One Since Courage Is A Dog

[Muriel Starts To Giggle A Little] 

Shawn K. - Well Muriel, Let's See How Well You Describe Different Kinds Of Man's Best Friends... You Got 30 Seconds.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: A Bulldog

Muriel - Okay Then, Mmm Let's See.. This One Weighs At Least 55 Pounds...& I Think He Has Sharp Teeth... & It's A Type Of Dog 

[Cuckoo Bird SFX]

Muriel - Whoops

Word #2: A French Poodle

Muriel - Oh Dear.. Can I Have The Next One Please

Word #3: A Great Dane

Muriel - Oh, It's A Tall Type Of Breed

Gomez Addams - A Lion

Muriel - No No, Uuum It Has Different Coat Colors 

Gomez Addams - Oh, That's A Great Dane

Muriel - Why Yes That's Right

[Ding SFX] 

Word #4: A Collie

Muriel - ...Uuuh... Can I Have The Next Word Please

Word #5: A Beagle

Muriel - This Breed Is Often Used In Hun-

[Buzzer SFX]

Muriel - Goodness, That's Seemed Harder Than I Thought

Shawn K. - You Think..Well You Gave It A Try But The Scores Eight To Seven & Your Still One Point Behind

[The Camera Switches To The Small Pyramid]

Shawn K. - There's Only Two Categories & Gomez According To The Rules The Team That's Falling Behind Get To Pick First In This Round, So Go Ahead & Pick Your Category 

[Gomez Takes A Quick Look At The Categories]

Gomez Addams - Well Considering My Time & Events Involving Glass, I Guess Will Have To Try Made Of Glass 

Shawn K. - Made Of Glass... Okay Gomez In Order For Muriel To Stay in This Game You Both Must Score At Least One Point To Tie & Earn Two Points Or More To Take The Lead, Okay

Gomez Addams - Sounds Good To Me Shawn

Shawn K. - Glad To Here It... You Got 30 Seconds.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears] 

Word #1: A Hothouse 

Gomez Addams - Okay, Now This Is Used To Keep Plants At Growth From Sunlight

Muriel - A Greenhouse

Gomez Addams - Almost, But It Requires An Even, Relative Warm Temperature 

Muriel - A Hothouse

Gomez Addams - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: A Compass

Gomez Addams - This Is Something You Hold In Your Head That Helps You Navigate Your Way

Muriel - A Compass 

Gomez Addams - Mm-Hmm 

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: A Kaleidoscope

Gomez Addams - It's Like Looking Through A Glass Of Colored Mirrors From The Inside

Muriel - That's A Kaleidoscope

Gomez Addams - Right On 

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: Cinderella's Slipper

Gomez Addams - This Is What A Prince Uses To Find The Princess Her Foot Fits In

Muriel - Cinderella's Slipper

[Gomez Shakes His Head Yes]

[Ding SFX]

Word #5: A Crystal Ball

Gomez Addams - This Is Something Mama Uses To See Visions Of The Future By Rubbing It

Muriel - A Crystal Ball

Gomez Addams - Yeah

[Ding SFX]

Word #6: A Microscope

Gozem Addams - Uumm.. Pass On This On

Word #7: A Barometer

Gomez Addams - Okay, It's A Scientific Instrument

Muriel - A Heater

Gomez Addams - No, It's Used To Determine Water Pressure 

Muriel - A Barometer 

Gomez Addams - You Got It 

[Ding SFX] 

[Buzzer SFX]

Shawn K. - Just On Time With That Word

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again As Gomez Strengthen Him Self After His Turn Of Giving The Clues]

Shawn K. - You Know What's Wierd Gomez

Gomez Addams - What

Shawn K. - When Muriel is Giving The Clues It Dosen't Turn Out Well.. But When She Was Recieving The Clues It Worked A Lot Better & Look Where It Put You Now Fourteen Points 

Gomez Addams - Hmm.. Well What Do You Know

Shawn K. - Either Way It's A Six Point Difference From Here.. Marge, Yugi You Guys Are Left With Book Review So That Means That's Your Automatic Pick

Marge Simpson - Okay Then.. Does That Sound Okay Yugi

Yugi Muto - Fine To Me, I Mean It's Not Like We Have Any Choice Since It's The Only Category Left

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Yugi Said It Right.. You Guys Need To Score Six Points To Tie & Get Seven Points To Win..You Got 30 Seconds To Do So...Ready, GO'

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: The Almanac 

Marge Simpson - Okay Now This Can Be Found All Over The United States

Yugi Muto - The Almanac 

Marge Simpson - Yes

[Ding SFX] 

Word #2: Aesops Fables

Marge Simpson - This One Can Be A Popular Choice For Moral Education Of Children 

Yugi Muto - Aesops Fables 

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: Lost Horizon

Marge Simpson - Now, It's Known As The Origin Of Shangri-La

Yugi Muto - The Lost Horizon

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: Mail Order Catalogue

Marge Simpson - Um, This Is Known As A Publication Containing A List Of General Merchandise From A Company

Yugi Muto - Mail Order Catalogue

Marge Simpson - Yep

[Ding SFX]

Word #5: Hawaii 

Marge Simpson - This Is A Place That's Known As The 50th State In The United States

Yugi Muto - Hawaii 

[Ding SFX]

Word #6: Valley Of The Dolls

Marge Simpson - Pass

Word #7: Alice In Wonderland

Marge Simpson - This Is Both A Novel & A Disney Novel

Yugi Muto - Peter Pan

Marge Simpson - No, It's A Story Involving A Girl Who Fell Through A Rabbit's Hole

Yugi Muto - Alice In Wonderland 

Marge Simpson - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #8: In Cold Blood

Marge Simpson - This Book Detailed The Brutal 1959 Murders Of Herbert Clutter

Yugi Muto - In Cold Blood

[Ding SFX]

Shawn K. - That's It You Win

[The Winners Logo Starts To Flash On The Screen As Yugi & Marge High Five Each Other]

Shawn K. - Great Teamwork You Guys, & Yugi Because You Won The Game You'll Have The Chance To Step Into The Winner's Circle & Play For $10,000..Promise Me You'll Do Your Best 

Yugi Muto - Don't Worry I Attend Too

Shawn K. - Nice... As For You Muriel I'm Sorry You Didn't Win But We Do Have Some Nice Parting Gifts For You & We Thank You For Being On The Show

Muriel - Why Thank You Shawn, I Had A Marvelous Time 

Shawn K. - Glad You Did & Thanks Again... Well Yugi Might As Well Hold Marge By The Arm & Come On Over To The Winner's Circle

[Music Begins To Play As Yugi Grabs Marge's Hand & They Botbh Walk Inside The Winner's Circle & Take Their Seats Whule Behind Them The Giant Doors Opens Up Revealing The Giant Pyramid Again With The $10,000 Sign Flashing As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - Well It Wasn't Easy But I Was Able To Get The 1st Part Of My 40th Fanfic Done, & Believe Me It Took Me A While To Finish Especially Thinking Of The Clues So I Hope You Guys Like This, Anyways Besides This Yugi Managed To Beat Muriel With The Final Score 15 To 14 & In The Next Part Yugi & Marge Are Gonna Work Together In The Winner's Circle & Try To Win $10,000, Can They Do It.. Find Out In The Next Part, Until Then Read & Review]


	2. The Winner's Circle 1

The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[Quick Note - Just Like In The Last Part I Only Own My OC In This One & That's All] 

Episode 1 - The Winner's Circle 1

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of Yugi & Marge Sitting In The Winner's Circle With Shawn K. On The Side Of It] 

Shawn K. - Welcome Back To The Show Folks & You Wouldn't Believe The Talk I Had With Yugi During The Break, He Told Me That His Grandpa Really Wants Him To Win Money In Order To Save His Gameshop & Not To Mention That He Also Told Me The Gameshop is Also His House

Audience - Ooooohh 

Yugi Muto - (Chuckling) Ain't It The Truth

Shawn K. - Well Just Remember Yugi There's $10,000 Just Waiting For You At The Top... Now Before We Go On I Wanted To Ask You Guys Something, Starting With You Marge

Marge Simpson - Of Course Anything

Shawn K. - Now I Know Your This Week's Cartoon All Star But I Was Wondering, If You Were A Contestant & Actually Won The $10,000 What Would You Do With The Money

Marge Simpson - Hmm 

[A Thought Bubble Appeared Showing Marge Wearing A Shiny Ring On Her Finger & A Lavish & Dashing Dress To Boot As Homer Walks In]

Homer Simpson - Marge, How Were You Able To Afford All This

Marge Simpson - Ooohh You Know, It's Just One Of Those Things 

[The Thought Bubble Fades As We Return To The Set]

Marge Simpson - I Guess For Some Obvious Choices

Shawn K. - I See, Well Hopefully They'll Turn Out Well... Anyways Let's Go Ahead & Try To Win That $10,000 Shall We

[The Screen Zooms Out Showing The Giant Pyramid That's Behind Them]

Shawn K. - Now Marge As You Can Tell You Can See The Six Clues Right In Front Of You But Not Yugi, Now For The Money Amounts: The Bottom Line Is $50, The Middle Line Is $100 & The Top Line Is $200... & Marge If You Manage To Help Yugi Identify All Six Of The Clues In Less Than One Minute Then He'll Have $10,000 In His Pocket 

Marge Simpson - That's Sounds Wonderful

Shawn K. - It Sure Does.. But I Must Tell You.. You Can Only Use A List Of Things That Fit The Clues, If You Say Any Things Else Involving It Or If You Mention Any Part Of The Clue, You'd Force Yugi To Give Up His Chances Of Winning $10,000

Marge Simspon - Oh Dear

Yugi Muto - You Can Say That Again

Shawn K. - Now Then Before You Start Thinking I Want You To Know That Each Clue You Describe Falls Under One Subject & I Can Tell You Now That The Subject That Involves All Six Of The Clues... Is Sand... Okay

Marge Simpson - Okay 

Shawn K. - Good Luck Guys.. You Got One Minute To Win $10,000... May Luck Shine On Them

[Shawn Steps Off The Circle & Walks Out Of Sight]

Shawn K. - (Voice) Here's Your 1st Clue

[Box Number 1 Flips Over The 1st Clue] 

Clue #1: A Caravan 

Shawn K. - (Voice) GO

[The 60 Second Clock Appears]

Marge Simpson - Uh, Camels..Travelers..

Yugi Muto - A Desert

Marge Simpson - Close, Islamic Times...Guides...Berbers... Nomads

Yugi Muto - A Caravan

Marge Simpson - Right

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 1 Flips To $50 & Box Number 2 Flips Over The 2nd Clue] 

Clue #2: An Arab

Time Left - 0:49 

Marge Simspon - Ibn Saud..Hassan al-Turabi..Carlos Menem..Qasim Amin

Yugi Muto - Types Of Arab People

Marge Simpson - Yes

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 2 Flips Over To $50 & Box Number 3 Flips Over The 3rd Clue]

Clue #3: A Sand Dune

Time Left - 0:41 

Marge Simpson - Uhh... Sheesh... Okay... Go To The Next One

[Box Number 4 Flips Over The 4th Clue]

Clue #4: An Oasis 

Time Left - 0:33

Marge Simpson - Uh, Figs.. Olives... Wheat...

Yugi Muto - Crop Fields

Marge Simpson - No Uh, Kurfa...Miran...Azrag...

Yugi Muto - Spring Places 

Marge Simpson - Almost..An Isolated Area Of Vegetation

Yugi Muto - An Oasis

Marge Simpson - There You Go

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 4 Flips Over To $100 & Box Number 5 Flips Over The 5th Clue]

Clue #5: Cactus

Time Left - 0:16 

Marge Simpson - Sharp... Point... Green... Home To Some Desert Animals

Yugi Muto - Cactus

Marge Simspson - Right

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 5 Flips Over To $100 & Box Number 6 Flips Over The 6th Clue]

Clue #6: A Mirage 

Time Left - 0:07 

Marge Simpson - Illusions... Mind Games In Deserts... Reflection

Yugi Muto - Uh.. A Fake 

Marge Simpson - No.. Caused By...Um

[Buzzer SFX]

Marge Simpson - Dang It

[The Camera Switch Scenes Showing The Giant Pyramid Again As Shawn Walks Back In]

Shawn K. - Boy.. That Was A Tough One There Guys, Let's Play It Out A Little... So Yugi About The Top Clue, What Would You Have Said If I Had Said Hallucination

Yugi Muto - ...A Mirage... 

Shawn K. - Yep, That Was It

Marge Simpson - AAH.. I Was Gonna Say That, Stupid Clock

Shawn K. - Don't Blame Yourself Marge You Didn't Do So Bad Actually.. Oh & Before I Forget The Third Clue Was A Sand Dune.. Pretty Tough Clue If You Ask Me, Anyways Yugi That's $300 For You Since You Got 4 Clues Right

Yugi Muto - That's Good

Shawn K. - Sure Is & Listen Don't Leave Yet Cause You Can Have Another Chance At Winning $10,000 If You Win Another Game, Think You Can Do That 

Yugi Muto - I Did It Before, So I'm Sure I Can Do It Again

Shawn K. - Sounds Good To Me, Especially When You Switch Partners... Along With Facing A New Player, & We're Gonna Set All That Up & WIll Start The Next Game Right After The Break

[Music Begins To Play As Yugi Starts To Talk With Marge Again With Shawn K. Talking With Them As Well While The Camera Zooms Out Showing Most Of The Winner's Circle Area As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - Oh That's A Shame Yugi Didn't Win The $10,000 But He Came Close, He Managed To Win $300, & In The Next Chapter He's Gonna Try To Win Another Game Against Another Player But This Time Partners Will Be Switched, I Wonder How This Will Work, Only One Way To Find Out Tune in Next Time & See.. But Until Then Read & Review]


	3. Main Game 2 Part 1

The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[Quick Note - Just Like In The Last Two Chapters I Only Own My OC That's All] 

Episode 1: Main Game 2 Part 1

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of Both Shawn K. On The Right & The Small Pyramid To His Left] 

Shawn K. - It's Time For More $10,000 Pyramid & Just Before the Break Yugi Muto Was In The Winner's Circle But Was Only Able To Win $300 & Now He's Gonna Try Again By Winning Yet Another Game

[The Camera Switches To The Competitors & The Cartoon All Stars]

Shawn K. - If You Haven't Quite Noticed, The Cartoon All Stars Have Switched Partners So That's Yugi Will Now Work With Gomez Addams & Marge Will Team Up With Our New Player Named Double D Eddward

[A Shot Of Double D Is Shown Sitting Next To Marge] 

Shawn K. - Now Uh, Where Exactly Are You From Double D

Double D - Well, I Come To Live In A Suburban Home In The Cul-De-Sac In A Town Called Peach Creek

Shawn K. - I See & What Brings You Here On Our Show Today

Double D - For Some, My Friends Call Me A Dictionary Man Cause I Never Say Any Words That Have Just Only One Syllable & Plus I Figured I'd Have A Friendly Competition & Should I Win A Nice Amount Of Cash I Plan To Donate It For Our School Library So We Can Buy New Books To Help Us In Our Studies

Shawn K. - Well Hopefully That'll Work Out For You Today Since Your Partner Is Marge Simpson, But Either Way I Wish You Luck...Especially Now That We Have Six New Categories & They Go As By Followed: Guard Duty, Candy Counter, Try "K", Signs Of The Times, The Breakfast Menu, Florida Vacation... Okay Marge Just Do Like You Did Last Time, Select A Category 

Marge Simpson - Hmm.. Since Breakfast Is My Most Favorite Time Of The Day I Guess Will Have To Try The Breakfast Menu 

Shawn K. - Okay, Even I Got To Admit That's Sound Like A Good Choice.. Anyways Marge Just Like Before You Got 30 Seconds To Get As Many Words As You Can For Double D To Score Points Got It 

Marge Simpson - Got It 

Shawn K. - All Right.. If You Know What Do To... Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: Marmalade

Marge Simpson - Uh, This Is A Type Of Drink That Involves Boiling Sugar & Water

Double D - Marmalade 

Marge Simpson - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: Prunes

Marge Simpson - This One Is Also Known As A Dried Fruit 

Double D - A Raisin

Marge Simpson - No, Uh.. It's Used As A Drink For Elderly People, But Only For Some Not All Of Them

Double D - Prune Jiuce

Marge Simpson - ... Wait Uh So Does That Count

Shawn K. - Judges

[Ding SFX]

Shawn K. - It's All Right For Them

Marge Simpson - (Whew) Good 

Word #3: Waffles

Marge Simpson - And This Is One Of The Main Breakfast Foods 

Double D - Cereal 

Marge Simpson - No, It's Made From Batter

Double D - Pancakes

Marge Simpson - Uuuh.. It Contains Different Toppings Like Butter,... Jam,... Honey, Strawberries,... Blueberries

Double D - Oh, Waffles

Marge Simpson - There You Go

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: Cream Cheese

Marge Simpson - Now This One Has A Soft, Mild-Tasting & It's Made From Unskimmed Milk

Double D - Cream Chee-

[Buzzer SFX]

Double D - Oh Dear 

Shawn K. - A Little Too Late Double D But You Guys Did Score 3 Points, So At Least Your on The Board

[The Camera Switches To Gomez Rubbing His Hands Together]

Gomez Addams - Okay Yugi, Now It's Our Turn, You Ready

Yugi Muto - I Guess

Shawn K. - All Right Gomez Now It's Your Turn To Pick A Category

[Gomez Starts To Examine The Remaining Categories]

Gomez Addams - It's A Long Shot But I'll Go With A Florida Vacation

Shawn K. - Florida Vacation.. All Right Gomez Let's See How You Do With This Category Shall We.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: A Flamingo

Gomez Addams - This Type of Thing Is Best Known For Having Only One Leg

Yugi Muto - A Flamingo

Gomez Addams - Yep

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: A Swamp

Gomez Addams - This Is An Easy One, This Place Is Filled With Merky Waters, Lots Of Fog, & Contains Alligators Or Crocodiles

Yugi Muto - A Swamp

Gomez Addams - That's It

[Ding SFX] 

Word #3: A Swan

Gomez Addams - Oh... Nah Just Pass It 

Word #4: Cape Kennedy

Gomez Addams - Now, This Area Was One Of The Stations For The Kennedy Space Center

Yugi Muto - Uuh.. Keep Going

Gomez Addams - Oh Okay.. & It's Located Near The Center Of The State's Atlantic Coast

Yugi Muto - Cape Kennedy

Gomez Addams - Right

[Ding SFX] 

Word #5: Sun Reflector

Gomez Addams - Let's See... Now This 

[Buzzer SFX]

Gomez Addams - Like I Said Before, Never Mind

[The Audience Start To Applaud Just A Little Bit As The Camera Zooms Out Showing All Of The Competitors Again]

Shawn K. - You've Managed To Tie The Game Guys

Gomez Addams - That's Because There Were Some Hard Words On There That's Why

Shawn K. - Oooohh... Well At Least You Guys Managed To Get On The Board That's For Sure... Anyhow Double D We Go Back To You For The Next Category, What'll It Be

[Double D Starts To Look Over The Remaining Categories]

Double D - I'm Guessing For Some Obvious Reasons I Would Like To Try Candy Counter 

Shawn K. - Very Well.. Hmm This Sounds Like A Good Category, Think You Can Describe All Of The Candy Counter Clues Within 30 Seconds Double D 

Double D - I Suppose So, But It's Always Try To Give It A Go Wouldn't You Say

Shawn K. - I Guess.. All Right Then If Your All Set.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: Taffy

Double D - It's A Type Of Treat That's Chewy & You Can Pull On Just Like Bubblegum

Marge Simpson - Taffy 

Double D - Why Yes

[Ding SFX] 

Word #2: Licorice

Double D - Uhh, This Is Said To Be A Terrible Type Of Treat On Halloween In The U.S.

Marge Simpson - Licorice 

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: Fudge 

Double D - Now This Is Said To Be A Topping For Ice Cream, & Sometimes Be Topped Upon S'mores

Marge Simpson - Chocolate

Double D - Not Exactly, It's A Type Of Western Confectionery

Marge Simpson - Fudge

Double D - Correct

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: Peppermint Stick 

Double D - Oh Dear... May I Have The Next One Please 

Word #5: Gumdrops

Double D - Now These Usually Come In Fruit & Spice Varieties

Marge Simpson - Gumdrops

Double D - Yes

[Ding SFX]

Word #6: Peanut Brittle 

Double D - It's Mainly Associated With Toffee

Marge Simpson - Peanut Brittle

[Ding SFX] 

[Buzzer SFX]

Shawn K. - Good That One In Time

[The Audience Start To Applaud A Little]

Shawn K. - Way To Play The Game Double D You've Manage To Score Another 5 Points & The Lead 

Double D - Really

Shawn K. - Yes...Really, But With That In Mind, We Now Go Back To The Gomez & Yugi Team & Of Course Yugi, You Already Did This Last Time So Go Ahead & Choose A Category

Yugi Muto - Okay

[The 3 Remaining Categories Are Shown On The Small Pyramid]

Yugi Muto - Hmm.. Let's Do Guard Duty

Shawn K. - Guard Duty... Right Then Now Yugi You Have A Score Of 3 Points, & In Order To Take The Lead You Need To Score At Least 6 Points, Got That

Yugi Muto - I Guess So

Shawn K. - That's All I Need To Know.. Okay Then... Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: Fort Knox

Yugi Muto - Uh, This Is A Noticable Army Post In Kentucky Or In This Case A Military Base 

Gomez Addams - Fort Knox 

Yugi Muto - Right

[Ding SFX]

Word #2: A Broken Arm

Yugi Muto - And When You Do This You Have To Wear A Cast Over It 

Gomez Addams - A Broken Leg

Yugi Muto - Not The Leg But A.

Gomez Addams - A Broken Arm

Yugi Muto - Yeah

[Ding SFX]

Word #3: The Crown Jewels 

Yugi Muto - And These Are Valuable Items In The United Kingdom 

Gomez Addams - The Queen 

Yugi Muto - She's Important But No, They Refer To Some Objects Like Orbs, Swords, Rings 

Gomez Addams - Oh The Crown Jewels 

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: A Welder

Yugi Muto - ... Uh, Go To The Next One

Word #5: A Cut

Yugi Muto: Sheesh.. All Right, Next Word

Word #6: A Railroad Crossing

Yugi Muto - Okay For This One It Intersects A Road Or Path On One Level, Without Resource To A Tunnel Or A Bridge

Gomez Addams - A Railroad Crossing 

Yugi Muto - Yep

[Ding SFX]

Word #7: A Goalie

Yugi Muto - This One Is Known To Block Balls For Hitting The Net In Soccer

Gomez Addams - A Goalie 

[Ding SFX] 

Word #8: An Armored Truck 

[Buzzer SFX] 

[The Audience Start To Applaud For Yugi As He Pushes The Computer Box Over To Gomez]

Shawn K. - Would You Look At This... Once Again We Have A Tie Game, Eight To Eight...Now Normally At This Point Of The Game The Team That's Falling Behind Gets To Go First In This Round, But Not This Time.. So You Know What Were Gonna Do

Marge Simpson - What

Shawn K. - Were Gonna Take A Quick Commercial Break & I'll Talk To The Officals & By The Time We Come Back Will Have This Whole Thing Figured Out..In The Mean Time Guys Look Over Those Two Remaining Categories Cause Were Gonna Find Out Who Goes To The Winner's Circle After Some Important Announcements

[The Theme Song Starts To Play Again As Shawn Starts To Walk Over To The Judges Table While The Contestants & The Cartoon All Stars Talk To Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That's It For Part 3.. So Here's Where We Stand There's Just Two Categories Left & The Score Is Eight To Eight, How Will Shawn Be Able To FIgure Out Which Team Chooses Next Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review] 


	4. Main Game 2 Part 2 & Winner's Circle 2

The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid 

[Quick Note - Just Like The Last Three Chapters & Always, I Would Like To Remind You That The Only Thing I Own Is My OC That's All]

Episode 1 - Main Game 2 Part 2 & Winner's Circle 2

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of Shawn K. Standing Behind His Podium] 

Shawn K. - The Game's Currently Tied Right Now & Were Down To 2 Subjects.. Now During The Break I Went To The Officals & Talked To Them About This Situation & They Have Decided That In Case Of A Tie Like This The Team On The Left Gets To Pick First

[A Shot Of Double D Sliding The Computer Monitor Over To Marge Is Shown]

Shawn K. - So Marge You Have The Honor Of Choosing One Of The Two Remaining Categories On That Board, So What's It Gonna Be

Marge Simpson - Hmmm, Uh I'm Having A Strong Feeling On Signs Of The Time So.. Ah What The Heck Let's Go With That One

Shawn K. - All Right Then.. Remember Marge Your Gonna Be Giving The Clues & A Quick Reminder This Round Will Determine Who Goes To The Winner's Circle & Try For $10,000 SO Marge Do Your Best Okay 

Marge Simpson - If You Say So

Shawn K. - Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: "Curb Your Dog"

Marge Simpson - Um This Is Known For Keeping This Thing Out Of Trouble

Double D - Curb Your Dog

[Ding SFX] 

Word #2: "Home Sweet Home"

Marge Simpson - This Is Known As A Comftorable Place To Live 

Double D - A House

Marge Simpson - No...Uh, Pass 

Word #3: "For Sale"

Marge Simpson - Uh, This Is What People Put Up When They Want To Move 

Double D - A For Sale Sign

Marge Simpson - Yeah

[Ding SFX]

Word #4: "No Checks Accepted" 

Marge Simpson - Oh... Eeh, Go To The Next One

Word #5: "No Fishing"

Marge Simpson - This Is Known As A Restricted Lake Area Which Means

Double D - No Fishing

Marge Simpson - Yes 

[Ding SFX]

[Buzzer SFX]

Shawn K. - That'll Do Marge That's 3 More Points Right There

[The Audience Begin To Applaud Some More As The Scene Switches Over To Gomez & Yugi With Gomez Setting Up The Monitor] 

Shawn K. - Well, It Comes Down To This..Marge & Double D Have 11 Points While Gomez & Yugi Have 8, Gomez The Only Category You Have Left To Choose From His Try "K", & Remember You & Yugi Have Only 8 Points You Need To Get 3 To Tie & 4 To Win & Go To The Winners Circle.. Think You Can Do It

Gomez Addams - Sure I Can, I'm Not The Father Of The Addams Family & Master Clue Giver For Nothing

[The Audience Laughs A Little Including Yugi]

Shawn K. - I Rest My Case... Remember 3 To Tie & 4 To Win.. Ready, GO

[The 30 Second Clock Appears]

Word #1: Knuckles

Gomez Addams - These Are Known As Joints Of The Fingers & Toes

Yugi Muto - Knuckles

[Ding SFX] 

Word #2: Knickers

Gomez Addams - WOAH I'm Not Doing This One, Pass

Word #3: Kerosene

Gomez Addams - This Is Said To Be A Type Of Oil

Yugi Muto - Kerosene

Gomez Addams - Right

[Ding SFX] 

Word #4: Knapsack

Gomez Addams - Pass

Word #5: Kidney

Gomez Addams - This Is A Type Of Organ In The Body, & It's Also A Type Of Bean

Yugi Muto - Uh Kidney

[Ding SFX]

Word #6 - A Knothole

Gomez Addams - And You See This On A Piece Of Word

Yugi Muto - A Knothole

[Ding SFX]

Shawn K. - That's Gonna Do It You Win

[The Audience Start Applaud Again As Yugi & Gomez High Five Each Other]

Shawn K. - Gomez My Man You Weren't Kidding When You Said That Your A Master Clue Giver, Thanks To You Yugi's Getting A 2nd Chance At The Winners Circle, Double D Sorry You Didn't Win But We Have Some Nice Parting Gifts For You & Thank You For Playing Our Game

Double D - Thank You

Shawn K. - Okay Yugi & Gomez Follow Me To The Winners Circle, Time To Go For The 10 Grand

[Both Yugi & Gomez & Walk Over To The Winners Circle As They Take Their Seats With Shawn Coming Up To Them Afterwards]

Shawn K. - Okay Boys The Main Game Was Fun But Now It's Time To Get Down To Serious Business Here Cause Were About To Go For $10,000... Now Gomez As You Can See There Are 6 Boxes In Front Of You & Each Of Them Contains A Single Clue, Now I'm Sure Yugi Knows That He Can't See Them, But What You're Going To Do Is Give A List Of Things Associated With That Clue Got It

Gomez Addams - Got It

Shawn K. - Good, Cause Should You Help Yugi Get All Six Of Them Within Less Than 60 Seconds He Will Win $10,000.. But I Should Warn You, You Can Only Use Things That Fit The Clue... If You Use Anything Involving It Or Any Part Of The Clue, You'd Force Yugi To Give Up His Chances To Win The $10,000..Now Of Course Like Last Time All 6 Of These Clues Fall Under One Subject Which Is "The Long & Short Of It"... So Yugi You Think You Can Do It This Time

Yugi Muto - Not Sure But I'll Give It My Best Shot

Shawn K. - Good To Hear.. Now I'll Just Step Out Of Sight So You Can Have Some Space

[Shawn Walks Off The Screen As It Switches To Just Yugi & Gomez Only] 

Shawn K. - (Voice) For $10,000 Here's Your 1st Clue 

[Box Number 1 Flips Over The 1st Clue]

Clue #1: Pinocchio's Nose

Shawn K. - (Voice) GO

[The 60 Second Clock Appears]

Gomez Addams - Wood, Lying, Nest 

Yugi Muto - Pinocchio's Nose 

Gomez Addams - Right 

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 1 Flips Over To $50 & Box Number 2 Flips Over The 2nd Clue] 

Clue #2: Telephone Pole 

Time Left - 0:54 

Gomez Addams - Wires, Distance, Long, Short, Calls 

Yugi Muto - Telephone Pole

[Ding SFX] 

[Box Number 2 Flips Over To $50 & Box Number 3 Flips Over The 3rd Clue]

Clue #3: A Crew Cut 

Time Left - 0:48 

Gomez Addams - Uh, Military, Hairstyle

Yugi Muto - A Crew Cut

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 3 Flips Over To $50 & Box Number 4 Flips Over The 4th Clue]

Clue #4: A Pigmy

Time Left - 0:42

Gomez Addams - People, Small, Uh... Five

Yugi Muto - A Pigmy

Gomez Addams - Yeah 

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 4 Flips Over To $100 & Box Number 5 Flips Over The 5th Clue] 

Clue #5: Mississippi River

Time Left - 0:35

Gomez Addams - America, Independence, 1776,

Yugi Muto - Mississippi River

[Ding SFX]

[Box Number 5 Flips Over To $100 & Box Number 6 Flips Over The 6th Clue]

Clue #6: A Mini-Skirt

Time Left - 0:29 

Gomez Addams - Clothes, Short, 1960s

Yugi Muto - A Mini-Skirt 

Gomez Addams - YES

[Multiple Dinging SFX]

[The Audience Begin To Applaud Really Loud While On The Board Box Number 6 Flips Over To $200 As The $10,000 Logo Starts Flashing On The Screen] 

[Meanwhile Yugi Jumps Out Of His Seat With Excitment & Starts To Hug Gomez While In The Process Yugi's Friends Joey, Thristan, Tea, & Duke Plus His Grandpa Solomon Come In & Join The Celebration As Shawn Steps Into The Scene]

Shawn K. - WOW, Looks Like We Got Ourselves A Party Going On Here... & I Can Understand Why, Maybe It's Because Yugi Just Won Himself $10,000

[The Audience Begins To Cheer Again With Yugi Falling Flat On His Seat Again With A Big Smile On His Face]

Shawn K. - We're All Very Excited For You Yugi.. So Excited That We Need To Calm Down.. Will Be Right Back To Rap Up This Episode After The Break

[The Theme Song Begins To Start Again As The Audience Goes Back To Applauding While Yugi Introduces Shawn To His Friends & Grandpa As The Camera Zooms Out Showing The Entire Pyramid Then The Screen Fades To Break]

[Quick Note - There You Go Folks Part 4 Of This Episode Is Complete & What A Surprise Yugi Muto Has Just Become The 1st Contestant To Ever Win $10,000 On This Show So In The Next Part Will Find Out What He Has To Say About It But Until Then Read & Review, & A Happy New Year To All]


	5. Final Thoughts & Ending

The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[Quick Note - As I Said Like Many Times Before The Only Thing I Own Are My OC's That's All]

Episode 1 - Final Thoughts & Ending

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of Shawn Standing Next To Yugi Who Was Sitting In The Chair With His Grandpa Next To Him]

Shawn K. - It Was A Crazy Moment Here Before The Break, Just After Yugi Won The $10,000 Both His Grandpa Right Here & His Friends Were Hear Celebrating His Win

[The Audience Applaud A Little As Yugi Is Seen Still Excited About His $10,000 Win] 

Shawn K. - Yugi I Gotta Ask You, What Type Of Plans Do You Have With All This Money You Won

Yugi Muto - Well First Off I Just Gotta Say That I Can't Believe It Actually Happened & Because Of It I Can Actually Help Grandpa Out With Our Game Shop Thanks To The Money I've Won

Shawn K. - That's Great Yugi, Well Hopefully With All Your Winnings Which I May Recall Is A Total Of $10,300 It Could Really Help You Both Out A Lot... & I Gotta Hand It To Gomez Here For How He Managed In The Winner's Circle Today Managing To Help Yugi Win $10,000 On Our 1st Episode

Gomez Addams - It's Like I've Said Before Shawn They Don't Call Me The Master Clue Giver For Nothing & Hopefully I Keep This Up During My Time Here 

Shawn K. - Let's Hope So Cause The Way You Handled The Clues Today Maybe You Might Do Well.. But Will Have To Wait & See You Know, Anyhow Yugi Thank You For Being Here Today & Enjoy That Money... Marge & Gomez Will Be With Us All Week Including Next Time When We Have Two New Players Until Then I'm Shawn K. See You Next Time For The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid

[The Theme Music Starts Up Again As Yugi Starts To Talk With Shawn K. & While Doing So Marge Enters The Scene & Joins In The Conversation]

Announcer - The $10,000 Cartoon Pyramid Was Pre-Recorded

[The Audience Is Seen Applauding As The Camera Switches To The $10,000 Sign Flashing On & Off As the Screen Fades To Black Ending The Episode]

[Quick Note - Sorry If This Chapter Was Short But Like The Part Said This Was The Ending Of The Episode & This Is The Best I Can Do, But Either Way I Hope You've Enjoyed This Episode & Hopefully I'll Do A 2nd Episode Of This Soon.. But Like Before Until That Time Comes Read & Review]


End file.
